Collecting statistics on the data stored in a database system is useful for predicting the cost to access the data. Statistics are useful for choosing between competing access methods, for example, if the database system can predict a cost of using each of the competing methods based on the statistics. Data in some databases is skewed toward certain values making a statistical representation of the data challenging.